


The Journey

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Urzai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: A journey throughout Ozai and Ursa marriage.There marriage may have been arranged but they had a good marriage for a time.





	1. Chapter 1

Most if not all royal marriages were arranged, the Earth Kingdom, water tribes and Fire Nation up held this tradition. Yet most royal marries were suited to nobles, or someone of high standing.

Even the respected Fire Prince General Iroh had married a Fire Bending noble woman, her family was favoured by Azulon and thus she had been married to Iroh.

Yet it wasn't common for a Prince to marry below him, yet that was what Fire Prince Ozai found himself doing. Yes his wife had come from former noble blood, but it was tainted by her ancestors traitorous actions against Sozin.

Her family had falling into the everyday peasant status, if not for for her bloodline then someone as low as her on the totem poll would never of been chosen to be his wife.

She was well educated despite coming from a back water village, it seemed her parents had sent her to one of the most illustrious all girls school in the nation, off course it wasn't the all girl school here in the capital but another famous one.

When there eyes met in Hira'a, he saw a very young woman, the young wannabe actress looked to him that day, her eyes never truly meeting his, she had tears in her eyes when they met, yet tried to his the pain she felt.

Most woman were prepared to face up their lives in the palace, most woman would die to be with him, not her though, she seemed apprehensive, but he could not blame her. They were strangers to one another, she barely talked, only to beg him to spear her ' childhood friend.'

He wanted to make a good impression, show he was a good man, with mercy, so he called off the guards who were fighting the man who called his fiancé his 'true love.' he wasn't stupid, he wasn't naive, off course someone as beautiful as her had captured a heart, yet soon she would be his, she'd love him, he'd make sure she forget that man.

Yes he'd take her old life from her, if she only thought of her new life with him, then surly she would only think of him.

..

He wasn't sure she'd been told what to expect once she became a Princess, at their wedding celebrations, she sat trying to smile as they ate, he could see she wasn't happy, so he tried to make it better. She had much to look forward to with him, a luxurious life, a comfortable life, she should feel grateful for what life in the palace offered her.

" We should look forward to our future together, my dear." Ozai offers as gently as his deep voice allowed

She looked to him now, she tilted her head ever so slightly smiling at him, yet he could see that she was not to willing to think of a positive future with him.

" It a future I look forward to, I will endeavour to be the type of wife you will enjoy being around." she replied stoic and thoughtful,yet with a slight lie

Her voice was so soft and gentle, yet held tension and nervousness, was she scared she of him?

He picked his wine up, his free hand trailed over her hand, he looked at the two rings on her finger, the engagement ring of his dead mother Illah sat below her wedding ring, both were embedded with different jewels.

She could feel his touch. She breathed deeply, as he began to talk again.

" You will begin a new life here in the palace, its expected of a Fire Princess to forget her past, your former life. Your past is not needed to be knowing by the common people. You cannot talk about those things at our royal engagements either. You will and cannot talk about your grand father, as he is seen as a traitor for how he humiliated my grandfather Sozin and tried to stop his plans. " Ozai explained coldly 

Ursa was used to not talking about her grandfather, she was used to hiding that part of her past , yet to never to mention her past again in public.

" I understand, I am used to not talking about my grandfather. " she replied lowly

She ate more food, the young woman felt him grip her fingers. She looked to him, they were husband and wife, it was common for couples to hold hands, yet they'd do more then this soon enough.  
..

She felt nervous as she sat on his bed, he was drawing the curtains around them on his four poster bed, she had envisioned her first time so different, yet she had to push those idle thoughts out of her mind. Her dreams were a distant memory, Ozai who take her flower, he stood in front of her now confident as he removed his robes effortlessly. She stared stunned at his boldness, yet curious. Even she had desires, even she had thought of sex and even if she had been told not to, she had touched herself to those thoughts.

Yet those thoughts had been for her boyfriend who was no longer her boyfriend, no Ozai was her husband and he was hansom, he was muscular and the only thing that hid his manhood was a thin lining. Her cheeks flushed uncontrollably, he eyes her up meaningfully, she wasn't naive she knew what happened between man and woman who were married, he knew they had sex and getting naked was part of that. He wanted her to her bare, to see what no man had seen. She felt herself tremble as she untied her robes waist band, he must see how she felt, see how she trembled.

Ozai eyes her, he saw she was nervous as took her robes off and slid them onto the bed, he saw her bare, her frame was small pale and slender, her breast were ample yet still small, she was thin yet obviously fed, she held herself, and his herself away a bit.

" Why are you shying away, my wife?" Ozai asked slyly 

She knew he had every right up see her so she replied

" I've just never done this before, I am sure being with me will disappoint you, I know what men and women do but I don't know how to touch you." Ursa explained shyly 

Ozai chuckled as his hand roamed her skin as he sat behind her on the bed putting both hands on her stomach as he nibbled on her ear as he whispered.

" It matters not, I expected my wife to be a virgin, how embarrassing would it be for the Prince's wife to be a common slut?" 

Yes he had an image to upkeep, even though her wasn't a virgin his wife needed to be so there would be no fear that his heirs were his. Yet he had no doubt he knew from the information he'd gathered she was truly virtuous, his hands held her breasts now as he played with them, he felt how she fidgeted from the touch. She was unused to the pleasure, yet he could feel how she relaxed how her eyes closed his as she breathed, his beautiful young wife would soon be his in body, then her mind would soon follow. He wasn't disappointed with her, her moans, the way she called out his name in her bliss, even if she bled a little from penetration she smiled up to him in genuine bliss and in her afterglow. He kissed her head as he allowed her to hug him as she looked to him concerned.

" Was it good to be with me?" she asked concerned " Did I disappointed you?”

She wanted to make him happy, he was her husband now, she wanted to make things work, she wanted her husband to like being with her.

He chuckled, she frowned thinking he was insulting her, yet he seemed to pick up on it as he rubbed his hand on his cheek.

"Of course I enjoyed being with you, I was not disappointed." Ozai replied lowly " How did it feel for you?” He asked 

Ursa blushed as she snuggled herself into his neck.

" Amazing, I've never felt anything so intense." she muttered

He held her close as she drifted to sleep, he stared at her for a moment, he would make sure her thoughts were consumed by him and she would lust for there nights in bed.  
..


	2. Chapter 2

They been together for almost a year now, they were at a celebration, there were many celebrations they attended together, she only got to see Fire Lord Azulon at such events like this, he was kind enough to her in these parties, yet he hadn't really welcomed her into the family. Yet from what she had gathered Ozai wasn't that well liked by his father, he was giving all the busy work while Iroh the fire bending master got to prove himself at war.

Yet Ursa knew how kind Iroh was, he was a good step- brother to her, but he was rarely here. She held Ozai's arms as they moved through the nobles as they danced a bit to the music. Yet he heard people whisper in a strange low manner, she could almost hear what people said about her, they kept it from the Fire Lord yet people were asking why the Princess wasn't pregnant yet.

It was common for most woman within the royal family to fall pregnant quickly, Illah had Iroh quickly within her marriage , although Ozai was born years after Iroh. Fire Princess Rara had birth Lu Ten a year into her marriage but had died in the birthing processes.

Yet people thought it was off she was yet to conceive, people thought it was because the Prince didn't want her in the bed room, that he had only had sex wit her to unite them in the ties of husband and wife and that was it. She gripped her husband close now as held her lower back, she continued to dance with him feeling insecure. 

How long would it be before Azulon questioned why she wasn't pregnant? She kissed her husband now to show how close they were how they 'loved' each other, even if Ozai didn't love her she still had to show it. He blinked a bit, he blushed a bit as his father eyed them up,he wasn't a fan of public affection at these events.

Ozai allowed a little affection from his wife of course, yet they had to behave in a certain manner.

“What wrong Ursa?” Ozai asked concerned

He watched how she looked down as they held each other hands, it was obvious how she felt, it was what people were saying, even he could hear them but he pushed those thoughts aside as they were lies.

“ Like you don't know I was married off to you for one soul purpose...” Ursa whispered annoyed 

He didn't care about that but the Fire Lord must care, he could see her panic and knew what was on her mind.

“I care little for what my father wishes, those were his desires.” Ozai responded lowly so no one could hear him.

It was true that they had been throwing together, but they had build a relationship despite that , sure they were meant to have children but that could wait.

“Wouldn't Fire Lord Azulon start asking questions about me?” She asked lowly

Ozai knew eventually they would be questions, it wasn't like they weren't trying it just hadn't happened for them yet.

“I will tell him to gave us time, we can't rush something like this.”

" Your understanding... I love you know” she replied grateful yet with absolute devotion 

In that moment he wanted to kiss her, but it wouldn't be proper with people watched them,he grinned as he walked her out of the party to find a quiet place to kiss her with passion He had worked hard to get this devotion from her, he had purposely chosen to withhold his affections to make her crave them more, he been kind and give her things she desired in bed and outside of bed to get her to say she loved him.

As there lips and tongue intertwined, he held her lower back as she was on her tip toes as he was so much taller then her. 

His wife only thought on him now, yet she wanted more as wife's often do, she wanted to become a mother and was scared of why it wasn't happening for her. He wondered about fatherhood and what it would like to be a father, as he had no earthly idea how to be a father. 

Ursa broke the kiss breathless, he brushed her hair a little but they had to return to party, as they had to be there a little longer.   
… 

Ozai's hand trailed down his wife stomach as she sat in a rocking chair sewing, she felt her husband kiss the growing bump. He'd been so proud and pleased when it had become more obvious she was finally with a child. She only had a small bump right now and she was handling the pregnancy well, even the doctors said she was healthy and strong, she was sick quite often but she endured even that. Ozai knew her hormones were meant to go wild as the pregnancy went on, but for now his wife was her normal self. 

He stood up as he kissed her head, a life was growing within her, a son or a daughter would soon be born. It mattered not to him, a son was needed by tradition, yet being second in line of the throne meant he didn't have to follow tradition, but one key thing had to be. She had to birth him a Fire Bender. She understood this, she understood that a none fire Bender would be sent off, as it would seem as a embarrassment for a Prince to have a none Fire Bender as an first born heir. It upset her to hear such cruelty, he couldn't comfort her from the harshness of the exception on them. 

Yet as he went to his study table and he watched her sew from the corner of his eye, as he knew she would birth a Fire Bender. After all her grandfather was a Fire Bender and even if Fire Bending had died in her family that gene must lurk within her somewhere. He had told his father the news of his wife pregnancy yet he had seemed uncaring as usual, was this not what he wanted? Could he not please his father even within this ?  
..   
The pregnancy didn't last, it was a horrid night, he had heard her screaming and he had got up to see why his wife would make such a horrid noise. He found her crying in pain, blood on the floor around her, he saw her panicked look toward him, she crawled in her own blood as she looked at something within the mess and he pulled her up as she screamed in distress. 

" No!" She screamed out

Ozai placed her on the bed as she gripped him as she cried mournfully, she held herself on the bed and out his hand to her shoulder as she began asking herself 'why me?' "

The Royal Doctor was called in as servants tidied up his wife's mess, she had gone silent and stared out silently as the doctor gave her medicine, she was sad he could see that, but closed off and numb to the word. The doctor said that even if this had happened it didn't mean they couldn't have children.   
One everyone left and the doctor left her with medicine, he lay with her in the bed as he rubbed her shoulder as she snuggled into him, she said nothing, she felt how he gripped him.

" We will try again." Ozai whispered lowly 

She didn't respond to him, she just gripped him and wept again, he was sure it take awhile before she would want to try again, but be also frowns secretly at the thought of telling his father this news. 

…. 

It been a few days and he found her by the pond feeding the Turtle-Ducks. He had told his father about this miscarriage and he'd been none to pleased. 

"So am I sent to the colonies?" Ursa asked in a monotone manner

She watched the Turtle-Ducks flap off when they saw her husband, animals hated him, but loved her. She knew if she didn't have use to the Prince as a child bearer then she would be secretly sent off. There was no way they'd sent her back to Hira'a where people knew she'd become the Royal Princess. 

" Ursa why would think that? Ozai asked concerned 

She put her finger into the pond as she closed her eyes as tears slipped down her eyes. 

"because I have no use to you or him, your father wanted me to bear you an heir, if I can't do that, then what use an I?" she replied down best

She understood her place all to well, what her purpose was, she loved Ozai and didn't want to leave him, he cared for her but would he disobey his father if he had asked for her to leave? 

He knelt beside her as he pulled her close, she been in a deep depression since her miscarriage. He felt his control slipping so he had to work hard to gain her devtion again, yet for now he held her, he wouldn't let her slip out of his grip, she would never rot away amongst the common people again. 

" Father is angry but understands, the Fire Sage's have assured father that children are foreseen in our futures so it will happen Ursa." 

He wiped her tears as he gave her hope, she breathed into him as he rubbed her back. 

"Never think I'd let you be sent away. " Ozai explained lightly 

She thought he might do that, she knew he cared for her, yet he didn't love her and she was never sure how attached he was to her. Even after all this time he kept a emotional distance at times, she held him grateful yet dependent on him in that moment. 

"Then your stuck with me." she replied grateful 

He put his hands to her face as his lips touched hers, she was his again, her loyal devoted wife, a few sweet words and she was his. He cares for her deeply as was unwilling to let her go so easily. 

"I guess I am, my dear." Ozai responded lowly. 

She gripped his robes as she got in closer and kissed him desperately, he pulled her in as they kissed by the pond. 

… 

The were on holiday at Ember Island, Ozai sat on the beach next to Ursa as she blushed to him, she was relaxed in the island and beaming happily, she held a little bundle in her arms. She giving birth a few days ago on Ember Island, he was grateful for the son she'd brought into the world, he had almost sent the child away at first because he didn't show he was a Fire Bender, yet after his son's premature birth Ursa and the Fire Sage's begged him to gave his son a chance. 

Ozai was glad he did as even after a few days Zuko had warned himself up and had showed his spark. His son was indeed a Fire Bender. 

Ursa took to motherhood easily enough, she fed her son, she changed him, she did as much as she could. Off course servants helped out when she needed sleep, Ursa was unused to him watching her breast feeding, but it was a natural thing and he had no issues with her doing it so freely.


	3. Chapter 3

Ursa let Ozai hold Zuko as she sat down uncomfortable, she was pregnant again, Zuko was almost a year old and Ursa was near the end of a second pregnancy. 

She looked to him tired and ill, the second child was taken it's toll on her, they hadn't expected a second child so close to the first, yet it had happened like that. Ozai gladly held Zuko for a bit, the little baby was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Zuko looked so much like him and was probably unaware of the fact that he could have a brother or sister soon. Ursa closed her eyes in the bed she was lying on and lay in sheer tiredness, he knew why she needed to sleep, so as he put his son to sleep in his crib and as he returned to Ursa's side, he put his hand to her stomach to feel his second unborn child kick.   
.. 

Azula was born as the sun rose and a blue flame rose around her as she cried, only her mother could settle her, there was no denying that Azula was a Fire Bender and Ozai smirked pleased as his wife had giving him and his father what they had wanted. 

He watched Ursa feed tiredly, things would be harder on her and him with two young children but he was sure they could make things work. 

.. 

Zuko and Azula were older how they had decided they would take them to Ember Island for the Fire festival. People bowed to them as the ventured through the festival, they picked up fire flakes as they sat down to write out what they wanted for the next year, Ursa helped her children write out what they wanted. 

Zuko wanted his uncle home. While Azula wanted a new dress. It wasn't as if Azula didn't want the same thing as Zuko she just didn't want to put down the same desire for next year. 

Ursa put her desire for continued happiness and another child. Ozai didn't catch the last part of her desire, he was busy doing a code written wish but if you knew the code it said. 

' To be fire Lord.'

They let the lanterns go and they flew up, they waked through the festival again Zuko was on his father's shoulders as he pointed out a man using his Fire Bending to demonstrate duo swords. 

Ozai smiled seeing that the exhibition had impressed his young son, Azula who was pretty much asleep in her mother's arms said nothing and took nothing in. 

They put Azula to bed and Ursa kissed her head as she let her daughter hug a doll from her uncle, she was still at an age where she liked those things.   
Then it was time to put there son to bed, his son bounced with excitement after all he was only 4 so he was harder to get him to bed some nights , yet Ursa got him to lie down and Zuko looked to him hopeful. 

" Daddy can I have duo swords?" He asked in a soft yet hyper manner

, Zuko looked to his mother who folded her arms. 

"Your too young for that type of weapon." Ursa replied lightly 

" Besides Zuko you haven't even mastered your Fire Bending basics, there is no point in swords if you can't focus your Fire Bending through them." Ozai replied bluntly 

He watches his son's face change, he was so much like him in the face, his hair, his eyes, the only thing the boy had of his mother was the softness. 

Zuko was angry at him as he yelled. 

" I can Fire Bend, just as good as sister. " 

Ursa hushed Zuko whispering comfort as she eyes Ozai up, it was Ozai's turn to fold his arms as he walked out the room, Ozai wanted more from Zuko but he'd been sick as a newborn, very weak and cold, that weakness at birth had effected his son all his life. He could Fire Bend very well when angry but when he wasn't angry unsure of his flame and now Zuko was pathetic and a disgrace to him. 

He headed to his room in the holiday house, his wife would soon join him, Ozai wondered just what he was doing, he had hopped after Azula's birth his father would gave him the path to the throne. They had the powerful heir his father wanted, yet still he wasn't giving his due, he had nothing and the children were just tools to his father. 

He wanted more than this, his wife eyed him up, over all she was happy and content, he had moulded her to be like that, he had noticed her glare and huffed then smirked as she sat on his lap. 

" Looks like your in a bad mood, let me cheer you up." 

She kissed his cheek, the Fire Princess was good at cheering him up and distracting him, he would have her at his side when he got his desires Fire Lady Ursa with the whole Earth Kingdom named after her. 

.. 

What had changed? Ursa noticed things were changing, Ozai had told her of his desires and he was doing everything he could to make them happen. Azula had changed and as much as she had tried to reach out it always went wrong. She said the wrong things, she only yelled at her at her only daughter, she didn't want to act like that to her, she was hurting Azula but Ursa didn't know how to get out the vicious cycle. 

Zuko was always sweet and kind, he struggled hard with Fire Bending. She had heard Iroh was going to retire from the army and leave Lu Ten in charge of the army, maybe when Iroh came home he could help Zuko out. Zuko had always done well with Iroh's true Fire Bending style over the traditional one.

Ursa lay on the marriage bed with her hand over her head, nothing had changed here, she moaned as Ozai licked her twomahood, she liked times like this with her husband. She wondered if he would bored with her, she did everything he wanted or needed in every part of her life. She gripped his hair, she let him do as he pleased to her, but she touched him in every way he liked, they had been married for years now so they had done a lot of things together. 

She pulled Ozai's hair more and he chuckled, it had been awhile since they had gotten time alone, he redrew she blushed and panted as he teased entering her. 

Even if he changed a bit he had always been good to her. He never acted kind to other people other then her, as he entered he moaned and she to moaned as her long nails dug into him. 

" I love you!" she moaned 

Her hands roamed down his body he felt where she was going, he truly adored her, he gripped her close as she kissed him smirking as she grabbed his ass, he loved the way she touched him and held him, He could never tire of her even if she asked about it, he assured her she'd be his Fire Lady 

… 

" You going to do what?" she snapped " No! how could you even think about doing that to your own son" 

Azulonn had told her everything, she knew with what Ozai had wanted something might happen but she couldn't wrap her head around Azulon's orders . 

The Fire Lord was irrational to order this of his son, yet for what? Ozai explained it yet she still didn't understand, she gripped her husband's hands and she fell to her knees. 

" Don't do it, I beg of you." she pleaded " He's our son, there must be another way." 

He looked to her below him, tears in her eyes, why did she have to look at him like that? He was going to obey his father ordered, how could he refuse the Fire Lord? That how he had ended up with his wife before him, but he faltered in his resolve because of her. 

"Ursa I can't refuse my father, you know that more than anyone, I don't know what I can do. " he replied conflicted 

She gripped his hand, she looked with resolve her eyes dark with fury.

" I'll fix this, my love, I'll save Zuko and gave you the title of Fire Lord in one foul swoop. "

He gripped her before she could act, or do something stupid. 

" Watch what your saying Ursa, to say that, to think that..." 

" Its treason Ozai I know that, I know what I need to do, I can do it discreetly, no one but you will know I swear. " Ursa replied strongly

He wanted her to do it, take his father from the equation, he gave her his permission. She made a poison, no smell, no taste, no trace, the Fire Lord would stop breathing, it would look natural, she used the Royal Seal as she left a note in his chamber and leftt. 

She returned to Zuko's room, he was safe but she had killed a man to make it so, she held Zuko as he woke up. 

"Everything I've done, I've done it for you." 

He went back to sleep, she went to Azula's room and kissed her head too, this might be the last time she saw them, she returned to Ozai as he stood in his room, she done everything right. Soon he would be Fire Lord but would she be with him? She looked to the soon to be Fire Lord as she waited for him to pass his judgement. 

"Ozai?" she said lowly 

His back was turned from her, he only did this when he didn't want her to see what he was thinking. 

" You were right, you have giving me everything I have ever wanted, in the morning my father will be announced as dead, they will find his change in will and then I will become Fire Lord. " he began darkly 

She stood as she waited to see where he went, he turned around, she saw a look on his face she'd never seen, his smile was wicked and not charming and she breathed scared of him for the first time in a years, not since they first met had she been this scared. 

"Yet the problem is with what you did here tonight, treason is a serious crime, yet you showed your loyalty to me. However now I know what my wife is capable off, how am I to know I won't be next to die a quiet sudden death as Fire Lord?”" he asked paranoid 

Ursa bowed her head, she let her tears slip and they hit the floor. 

" Why would I hurt you my love? " she asked upset " I did this for you, for our son , so if your going to kill me, throw me away then do it. " she snapped annoyed 

He looked at her crying, it wasn't what she wanted, he couldn't kill her, she was his, yet he had to act, he took her hand taken her rings from her finger their eyes met and she shakes her head in disbelieve. 

" You are banished from this palace, you can never return here, yet the people know your face." 

She looked horrified, he was throwing her away after all this, he had lied when he said she'd be his Fire Lady. It hurt, but the emotional pain was nothing compared to what he was about to do. His hand brushed through her hair taken even her crown from her hair, his hand then brushed her face with regret yet he smirked.

She felt the pain and smelt her flesh burn, she screamed in pain as she stepped back, she hit the floor crying, as he threw a wet cloth to her. 

" Now you will able to walk free without being recognised, no one will ever see your true beauty again."Ozai explained darkly 

She held the towel to her face crying, he picked her up and dragged her, he practically threw her out the palace himself into a boat that night.

She watched him as the boat left, he turned his back, had he every cared for her, or was that a lie, had her life here been a lie? 

She held herself in pain, she could never return, he left her burned and scared, a little reminder of him wherever she went and where would she go? 

End.


End file.
